


An Ineffable Baby 妙不可言的宝宝

by Guanajuato



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanajuato/pseuds/Guanajuato
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale想要一个孩子。

他也说不清楚什么时候开始起，这个念头慢慢在他心里成形。他从来没有掩饰过对孩子的喜爱：无论是听到修女说敌基督可爱的圆乎乎脚趾时忍不住发出一声柔软的叹息，还是不厌其烦地教导资质平庸看上去怎么都不像撒旦之子的Warlock；尽管他某个月的奇迹额快用完了，他也要保护一辆失控的婴儿车不冲上交通要道。甚至古罗马时期他被派去用音乐感化还是小男孩的尼禄，尽管那孩子时常暴跳如雷搞坏了好几架他的竖琴，他都能从那不招人待见的小暴君身上看出点可爱来。

但是现在Aziraphale想要一个自己的孩子。

这个区别就好像你室友养了一条狗和你自己养了一条狗：你不用起早摸黑地遛狗，寸步不离跟在后面铲屎，你所有的责任就是开心的时候拍拍狗头就好。而且和毛孩子相比，孩子最大的区别在于你需要怀胎十月。Aziraphale也考虑过领养，但是人类的寿命和天使相比太过短暂，可能他一眨眼就要白发人送黑发人了。

离世界末日已经过去了很久，风头渐渐平静，在某个清冷的雨夜里他突然很希望有个孩子的哭闹声可以给安静的书店带来一点生气。只要不太过招摇，天堂和地狱好像都对Aziraphale和Crowley睁一只眼闭一只眼。当然不太招摇只是说说而已，他的老友Crowley又敢在伦敦市中心速度九十迈，听着Queen心情自由自在了。

Aziraphale甚至已经付诸行动了。

他上个月拜访了伦敦地区的精子银行。很奇怪精子银行旁边就是人工流产手术室，Aziraphale进门时几位坚定的基督徒看了一眼他的小腹，冲他大喊：“胚胎第五周就有感觉，你会下地狱的！”

尽管非常欣赏上帝的孩子们如此虔诚，但是Aziraphale决定以后不再吃那么多可丽饼。

“哦我们这个选址只是因为万一客户后悔了会很方便。”护士抬头看到Aziraphale的表情之后一笑，“没有啦我开玩笑的。我们这里提供填写问卷之后进行配对选择，但是大多数人来的时候心里已经有选择了，你知道的，有些人类伴侣会有这样那样无法怀孕的原因，但是他们又真的很想要一个孩子。”

”至于您，您没有性别，但是您可以像人类女性一样育人。”听到医疗诊断结果之后Aziraphale舒了一口气，放心地笑了：“Well I will be damned.”

Aziraphale没有想到还碰到了一个工作上的熟人。

“Aziraphale，还真的是你，”Aziraphale一开始听到这个声音有如五雷轰顶，他慢慢地转过身看到该死的大天使Gabriel的脸。

Aziraphale感觉如同在相亲饭局上遇到了老板，还是把他开除了的前老板。他赶紧强行展开话题：“没有想到在这里遇见你，Gabriel!”

“我这么优秀的基因当然需要好好留存。”世界会面临末日，但是Gabriel的假笑不会变。“Thank you for your pornography!”Gabriel出门前不忘对着护士大喊。

护士回了一个尴尬的笑容，“每一次都这样。”护士看着呆站在一旁的Aziraphale，用口型说。

好事情是，Gabriel没有立刻把他打晕抓回天堂，这说明他们可能真的不在意人间逍遥的Aziraphale和Crowley了。

坏事情是，打死Aziraphale他也不敢信任精子银行的配对选择了。一想到自己的孩子可能会用一双紫色的眼睛，Aziraphale忍不住打了一个寒战。

他决定从身边人一个个排除；然而很不幸，首先他不方便公开联系各位大天使，曾经的同僚们；其次除去他认识的那些已经有伴侣的超生物体外，只剩下了一个选择。

而这个选择正在他书店门口把宾利车喇叭按得震天动地。

“天使，你再不出门我们就赶不上丽兹酒店八点钟的预约了。”

其实Crowley身体健康，智商正常，脾气大多数时候还行，除了Aziraphale不太确定Crowley是不是产卵繁殖之外。

今天的Aziraphale异常安静。往常Crowley要送他回家，总要在Aziraphale的坚持拒绝下劝说他好几遍，然后无视Aziraphale吓到颤抖的声音好几遍。Crowley今天的车开得也依旧潇洒，但Aziraphale只是牢牢地握紧了扶手，牙齿在下嘴唇咬出了小小的印子也没呼一声。

“你还好吧？”Crowley忍不住问他。到了书店之后Aziraphale也没有立即逃窜，还在车里静静坐着，好像在想事情。

别说出来，Aziraphale，别说出来；Aziraphale心里这么想着，然后他听到自己说：

“Crowley，你愿做我孩子的父亲吗？”

宾利车里安静了五秒钟。

完了，他要拒绝我了，Aziraphale紧张地想，别说孩子了，我将失去唯一的挚友，孤独终老。

出乎意料，这个傻瓜看上去意外地开心。他甚至嘴角掩饰不住地上扬：“我以为我会是那个先问的人。”

Aziraphale晕乎乎的，不，这不是想象中的答案，他事前估计了一下，有95%的可能性Crowley会让他立刻滚下车然后老死不相往来，只有5%的可能性Crowley会不断绝关系。

Crowley打开车里的收纳盒扫了一眼，满盒子的墨镜。

“额，没有想到这一天来得这么快，但是我不得不问，你有保护措施吗？”

宾利车里又安静了五秒钟。

Aziraphale看上去像一只受惊了的皮卡丘。

“你要保护谁？我是在问，你愿不愿意做精子捐献人？”


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley决定以后如果遇到重要问题要问，一定要换个场合，每次在宾利车里他决定把双方关系往前进那么一步的时候结果都不太好。是的，他的好友给了他难得的巨大信任，而他那时满脑袋想的就是感谢地狱，他盼星星盼月亮盼半人马座和Aziraphale上床的这一天终于来了。大不了提前进入冬眠好了，反正以前靠这个办法逃避了一个世纪，Crowley烦躁地想。

他又忍不住去回想那尴尬的一天，这种受虐倾向就好比目击了一个车祸现场，他不想看但是又转不开眼睛。在听过Aziraphale结结巴巴地解释了自己的计划后，他还在头脑烟花爆炸的同时艰难地处理着信息。Aziraphale看他毫无反应，看上去十分后悔这个提议。头脑和身体都逐渐冷静下来的Crowley还没来得及拦下挚友匆匆逃进书店的身影，基本丧失语言能力的他反而差点咬到自己的蛇信子。

最关键的是Crowley自己也没想好该怎么回答Aziraphale。他相当愿意把他们俩的关系从一周一会的纯洁朋友关系升华到他可以随时拜访的不那么纯洁的关系，但是一个孩子？他不确定。如果真的要和Aziraphale有一个孩子，他绝对不会让Aziraphale一个人承担抚养孩子的责任。但是那样意味着没有睡眠，意味着再也不能肆无忌惮地放自己喜欢的CD，意味着绿植都得给各种型号的婴儿尿布腾位置，听上去不是很酷。让Crowley给Warlock唱几首安眠曲没有问题，但是他不确定自己目前是否达到了做父亲的标准，毕竟小孩子不是靠威胁就能长大成人的。

突然响起的欢快的门铃声打断了Crowley的思路，他打开门的时候怔住了。一个穿着捉鬼敢死队连体服的小姑娘。好久不见的Anathema牵着小姑娘的手，Newton提着糖果篮子笨手笨脚地站在母女俩身后。他们像是提前排练了一样，一起大喊：“不给糖就捣蛋！”然而他们失败了，Newton喊晚了一拍。

Crowley突然想起，今天是万圣节，但他没准备糖果。往年他都会特意把门口装扮得像鬼屋一样，这样就没有冒失的小毛头敢靠近。他倒也不忍心让这个他认识的人类家庭失望，桌上还有一大包散装的花生能量棒，他顺手拿过来往小姑娘的篮子里倒了大半袋。

“谢谢你，大晚上还戴墨镜的好心先生！”小姑娘惊喜地看着慷慨的Crowley，Newton有点责怪又有点感谢地朝Crowley笑了一下，然后这一家三口转身准备去扫荡下一家了。

Crowley这个时候叫住了他们，冒失地问了一句：“额，我能问问你们，为什么你们会想要孩子？你们当初准备好了吗？”

对啊，为什么人类会想要孩子？小孩子总是哭闹，永远在流鼻涕，然后睡个午觉起来，父母就发现他们已经长成了在房间门口挂“禁止进入”牌子的叛逆少年。

Anathema笑了，眼睛看上去亮晶晶的：“每个父母都不是生来就是父母，有些时候你也会犯错抓狂。但是是那一点点小的胜利让你想继续前进。”

Newton在后面低声补充：“牙仙女上周刚刚拜访我们家。Agnes掉的第一颗牙。”

“Agnes会说的第一句话其实不是妈妈或者爸爸，我们给她喂豆子糊，然后她边哭边说：我不要！”

“周末棒球课你看到她跌倒了之后坚强爬起来不哭也不闹，你会想为她欢呼。”

“上个月Agnes画花了我们家的桌子，但是是因为她把一张“我爱你爸爸妈妈”的贺卡垫在桌上画的缘故。”

“谁知道呢，或许有一天Agnes会因为某个混小子和我们吵嘴，然后我不得不提高音量说：回你房间去！然后Agnes会把楼梯跺得超响地走上楼去，但是我打赌她饭点又会准时下来。”

“最重要的别忘了，你可以看到你爱的人的特征和你的特征在她身上奇妙地融合了。”

Crowley好想粗暴地打断这对滔滔不绝的夫妇，但是他没有。他内心深处有一种久违的温柔感慢慢浮起来，他想起很久以前Aziraphale给他挡雨时白色翅膀羽毛拂过他额角的那种触感。他最后倚着门和他们聊了半个小时，聊他们居然用祖先的名字给孩子命名（如果他们有个男孩的话难道要叫汝不可通奸吗？），聊他和Aziraphale的近况，聊他的纠结和犹豫，直到Agnes开始打哈欠。

他一直以为要成为一个合格的父亲需要很多个步骤，需要给宾利车装婴儿座椅，需要搬到稳定不能被Beelzebub知道的住所，或许还要通过什么父亲资格证考试吧。他从来没有思考过他的孩子可能的相貌，会不会有Aziraphale的头发和他的眼睛？

他已经六千岁了，但是他就这么在摸鱼上班中稀里糊涂的原地踏步，没有想过下一段人生会是什么样，他甚至都没有想过人生有进入下一段这个可能性，目前陪伴他度过每一个日夜的生物好像只有一大堆不敢枯萎的绿植。

那么就是现在了。他不管现在是万圣节的深夜，当机立断地拨通了Aziraphale的电话：“天使，我有事情想和你说。”

对面那个声音听上去有点不自然：“挺好的，我也有正好有事情想和你说。”

Crowley信心十足：“那我们同时说吧——”

“我打算放弃…”

“我准备好了…you what？”


	3. Chapter 3

第二天早上九点钟，Aziraphale刚刚起床，他用自己常用的握柄做成天使羽翼的马克杯装好了一杯咖啡。咖啡的香味伴随着热气袅袅，暖暖地喝下去，这是他起床的动力之一。然而这个早晨他的这点快乐成了奢望。

随着一声响指，他的书店大门洞开，Crowley不请自来，从天而降：“你今天没安排吧？”

Aziraphale搞不清楚情况，不确定地摇了摇头。

“太好了，我们去那个叫什么来着，精子银行，人工受孕中心，管他什么名字。别犹犹豫豫的，快点上车，停车超过五分钟街角那个虎视眈眈的警察就要给我开罚单了。”

Aziraphale试图做出完全无效的抗争：“我是一个独立的个体，Crowley。你不能就这样闯进书店，把我从我的日常生活里直接抢走。”

要真有那么容易就好了。Crowley拿出了往常少见的耐心：“听着，你不能把我劝上贼船之后你自己又弃船逃跑，我们现在在一条船上，要么就再也不提，要么就一起经历这些，好吗？”

Aziraphale一副想反驳又找不出理由的表情，最后他屈服了，钻进了车。

精子银行门口还是站着三三两两的抗议者，这次他们已经从标语口号升级成了往Aziraphale手里硬塞传单。Aziraphale一般来说欣赏人类对上帝的虔诚，但是这次他看见传单上用夸张醒目的字眼写着：同性恋罪恶，堕胎是谋杀。这让他不舒服，加上他今天没有喝完咖啡，起床气还没有完全散去，再加上刚刚全程车上的沉默，这一切让他忍不住翻了个白眼：“我们上星期才见过面啊，您难道见过有人两个星期内做两次流产手术的吗？而且上帝还真没说过这个，我和你保证。”

Crowley这个时候居然还笑的出来，他自然流畅地挽过了Aziraphale的手臂：“嘿，你觉得这个怎么样？”

抗议者看上去从未遇见过这种挑衅，有几个有点想发出“eww”的声音，但是Crowley远比他们干脆利落：“闭嘴，不然我字面意义上把你送去地狱。”

Aziraphale就这么被Crowley半挽半推地拎进了精子银行，坐在两人对面的医生慢悠悠地翻着报告单：“你们俩各项指标都正常，要是你们想继续的话，现在就可以开始这个过程。开始之前你们得阅读一下责任书，然后在该签名的地方签名。”医生拉开抽屉，拿出厚厚一沓已经打印好的文件。

Aziraphale翻了一下，问：“什么是黄体胴素针？”

“是黄体酮素，保障胎儿早期顺利发育生长。您得先打三针。”

Crowley嘶了一声，仿佛要打针的是他、而且针头已经扎到了他身上：“听上去好疼。”

“那你们是还没见到之后的。小腿肚会肿的像发酵的面包，什么都吃不下，看什么都心烦。”

Crowley打量着Aziraphale的神情：“我猜你不会舍得你的可丽饼。”

Aziraphale看了Crowley一眼。他担心的倒不是这个，他知道自己其实有些时候其实挺混蛋的，要是某天他因为没有喝到咖啡这种小事向Crowley发脾气呢？Aziraphale有些患得患失地想，他会失去那个千里迢迢跑到巴黎来救嘴馋闯祸的自己、还坚称“只是刚好在这片区域”的人，那个善解他心意会给他解围的人，那个自从自己有了这个疯狂的想法之后一直陪他胡闹的人，自己未来孩子的父亲。

他嘴上说的却是：“对，还有寿司，我也舍不得啊。”

Crowley决定不让Aziraphale遭这个罪。他在Aziraphale膝头上拍了两下，然后说：“谢谢您的信息，我们再考虑考虑。”

不知道为什么他这个动作让Aziraphale有种家里大事情都是Crowley做主的错觉，尽管这一切从头开始就是Aziraphale的主意，而且他们也没有成家。

医生用有点遗憾又司空见惯的眼神看着他们：“估计你们不会再来了，这里有一些手册，你们拿回去看看吧。”

就这么结束了？继续回到像世界末日之前一样平静无人打扰的生活吗？

Aziraphale想起那些安静的雨夜，他其实很喜欢在雨夜埋头读书或写字，但是阅读的间隙里他抬头一看马克杯里的咖啡已经完全冷掉的时候，忍不住想叹气。偶尔会有一些机车党驶过，机车沉重的轮胎声传进他临街的书店里，他在这种时候会希望自己不是一个人。

他叫住了Crowley：“等一下，手册上写精子银行这里可以做匹配测试。这样吧，如果我们的匹配程度超过60%就继续。”

“60%就好？你这个标准还真的不太高啊。”还好他没设多高，Crowley心想。

回答了几十个细致到没有必要的隐私问题后，他俩背对背同时按下了那个不断跳动、过分花哨的键。

58%。

“58%？！怎么可能？我们已经差不多算是一起养育了一个孩子。”Aziraphale满心期待的笑容凝固在了脸上。

”可能这就是为什么warlock没有成为敌基督的原因吧。”Aziraphale由衷希望他俩的孩子不要继承Crowley糟糕的说话技巧。

“等一下，你在’如果老师告诉你，你的孩子在学校和同学打架，你会怎么教育他’那个问题你选的什么？”

“当然是’告诉他做得好，不愧是你老子我的孩子’那一项啊。”Crowley干巴巴地回答。

“我就知道你会这么选…”Aziraphale头疼地扶住了一边额角。

“嘘嘘嘘嘘，”Crowley用声音加手势打断了Aziraphale，“我就问你一个问题，你会爱我们的孩子吗？你会不会努力为他创造一切？”

Aziraphale笑了，他从今天出门开始就有的全身紧绷感随之消失了。他看上去仿佛不敢相信Crowley问了这样一个傻问题。

然后他坚定地说：“会。”

Crowley总是把他漂亮的眼睛藏在墨镜之后，Aziraphale看不见他的眼神。但是他感觉Crowley整个人的轮廓线条都柔和了起来。

“在我看来那是唯一一个重要的问题。”Crowley把手掌覆盖在Aziraphale手背之上。

Aziraphale想起最初一切开始之前，很多时候想见Crowley的渴望和见到他的愉悦大于为其承担的担惊受怕。他想起Crowley在教堂里把书递给他时他们肌肤无意的触碰，那给他带来的战栗像往湖里投了一颗石子引起的涟漪，从手上逐渐传递到他心里。他想起一起搭公交车回伦敦的那个夜晚，他还没坐下公交就启动了，Crowley怕他摔倒握住了他的手。后来Crowley伸了个懒腰，以他惯有的仿佛下一秒就要滑下座椅的姿势坐着，非常自然地把右手搭在了Aziraphale座椅靠背上。他的右手因为公交车的转弯若有若无地触碰着Aziraphale的肩膀，Aziraphale不确定他是不是看到Crowley在偷笑。他想起Crowley挽在他胳膊上的手掌传来的温度，他想起Crowley在他膝头的轻拍。他不反感Crowley这些肢体接触和小心翼翼的试探——好吧，他还很期待Crowley下一步能做到什么地步。

Aziraphale没有挣脱Crowley的轻握。他说：“不然…不然我们采取更自然一点的方式？”


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley抓着方向盘的另一只手猛的缩紧了，Aziraphale甚至不确定他是不是听到Crowley骨关节的咯哒一声。

然后他的手指愉快异常地在方向盘上跳跃起来：“我等你这句话很久了。”

Crowley倾身过来，Aziraphale第一反应居然是紧张地闭上了眼睛。Aziraphale听到Crowley的轻笑带着他的呼吸和须后水在他耳边炸裂开来。“看着我的眼睛，天使。”  
Crowley轻轻啄着Aziraphale的耳垂。Aziraphale看上去对Crowley的动作有一些恼怒，但是绯红的耳垂出卖了他。

“不要，那样很痒…”Aziraphale睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的第一样东西是Crowley鬓角的蛇形纹身。Aziraphale记得自己以前还嘲笑过Crowley那个图案歪歪扭扭的。什么时候话都不能说得太死啊。他抚着那块纹身，手掌温柔地放在Crowley的脸侧，然后把Crowley的脸转了过来，吻了他。

Crowley按了车上一个按钮，前座的两个椅背被放成水平的角度，变成了两个躺椅。哦这家伙是有备而来的，Aziraphale脑子里这么想着，但是Crowley已经把他快吻得缺氧。

Crowley把手从Aziraphale的腰窝那里伸进去。有一点肉肉的手感好极了，他心里这么想，却冷不防被Aziraphale打了一下。

“你开什么玩笑，车里？”

“难道你还要把自己清洗扩张、祷告上帝之后再告诉我你准备好了吗？不过说实在的，想到你边念祷告边哭着要更多，还真的有点辣…”

天使羞耻地不想让恶魔把这邪恶背德但确实引诱荡漾的想象进行下去，于是他主动加深了这个吻好让Crowley别再说。Crowley乐享其成但是手上动作没停，天使触感舒适的毛呢裤子下裹着光滑的臀瓣和热情湿润的小洞。Crowley感觉自己在把一个水蜜桃拆吃入腹，微小颤动的绒毛下面是细腻软滑的果肉和甜蜜粘稠的汁水。

他们都觉得自己等不及回到书店了。Crowley硬的发疼而Aziraphale双腿难耐地扭动。密闭狭小的空间把观感都无限放大，Aziraphale听见自己的呻吟，Crowley的粗喘，他感受到自己的大腿被Crowley的双手打开了。他抬起头看到Crowley的阴暗的发色重叠在他的双腿之间。他忍不住把手伸入Crowley的头发然后摩挲，而Crowley只觉得这爱抚主动又撩人，更是进一步捏住了Aziraphale的洁白手腕，他们十指交叠。从Crowley的角度看Aziraphale睫毛投下的阴影温柔无比，因为快感而后仰时鼻尖的角度完美得让人不忍亵渎。

Crowley的动作幅度是如此之大，六千年前我就应该这么做，他心想着，在伊甸园里我爬上台阶看到他光滑白嫩的脚踝的时候。他仿佛在弥补过去他们错过的机会。Aziraphale感觉整辆宾利都在随着Crowley的幅度震动着。他忍不住想，要是这时候有人经过会看到多么香艳的画面。

“会有人看到的…!”

Crowley不想浪费一秒，他简短回答：“不会，车窗户贴了防窥膜。”

“车会散架的…” Aziraphale自己都觉得这个理由牵强，这辆车可是挺过了着火的M25公路。

Crowley笑了，他的表情和当初听到Aziraphale嘴硬不承认自己喜欢他时如出一辙，大概就是“别拒绝了我们俩都知道你想要什么”的表情。

笑声带来的轻缓气息流动让Aziraphale敏感的大腿绞得更紧了。

外面不知道什么时候下起了雨，雨点噼里啪啦地打在车顶。车里的环境却又热烈又难耐，窗户上因为温差蒙上了一层水雾，时不时地被不知道谁脱力的扶在窗上的手掌抹去。那种感觉就好像全世界都突然与他们无关了，而他们身处狂风暴雨里与世隔绝的一叶扁舟。

他们从敌对阵营变成互相试探，从互相试探变成把后背交给对方的放心。到最后六千年的不放弃已经成了默契的熟稔。在某一个时刻他们的感觉都变了，而之后他们维持着这种熟悉的依赖感，只是谁都不愿意主动做那个捅破窗户纸的人，好像谁先表达爱意谁就输了似的。其实，相识于初的一对，兜兜转转后发现对方还在原地互相为彼此等待，这是多么幸运的一件事。

第二天从床上醒来的时候Aziraphale发现Crowley还在他体内的时候脸红了，他不记得他们昨晚什么时候睡着的，但是脖颈的吻痕和凌乱的床单都是欢爱的印迹。

他好想起身，但是身后Crowley的腿像蛇一样把他紧紧缠着。Crowley含混不清地嘟囔：“以后每天醒来都要在你身体里。”

Crowley这难得一见的依赖让Aziraphale决定再躺一会直到Crowley清醒为止，他不想毁掉这个舒适的早晨。至于Crowley清醒之后这个舒适的早晨演变成了什么，那是后话了。

和Crowley一起度过的每一天都像是一场冒险。他拉着Aziraphale去参加各种奇奇怪怪的活动，像什么山羊瑜伽啦，小羊软绵绵的蹄子踩在Aziraphale背上，然后Crowley在旁边饶有趣味地看着笨手笨脚的他；什么全浸入式的水中冥想啦，Aziraphale整个人漂浮在高盐度液体里，差点没睡着。他之前的生活仿佛纯洁但是单调的白绸，而Crowley并没有试图对他的生活指手画脚地裁剪，他的巧妙点子更像是灵活游走的针线，让Aziraphale的日子锦上添花。

Aziraphale行动渐渐不便的时候Crowley给他买了个Alexa，和其他还活在14世纪的超自然体比，他对人类的发明总是游刃有余。而Aziraphale是那种一不小心把Siri叫成Alexa之后，还会和Siri道歉的人。

Alexa只是个开始，Aziraphale的书店里装好了地暖，所有锐利的桌角都包上了防撞击的缓冲泡沫，玻璃厨具也都换成了不易摔碎的塑料材质。但是Crowley每次总是彬彬有礼，甚至说得上是近乎克制。每个愉快的外出夜晚结束后他总是吻吻Aziraphale的脸颊，为他打开车门，然后目送着Aziraphale欢快地进书店。

这天下午Aziraphale踩在小凳子上做着书店例行的书籍分类整理，Crowley靠着他旁边的书架帮他递书。Crowley想要代劳，但是Aziraphale坚持要身体力行，他也就没再说什么。

在Aziraphale伸手去够书架最上层的时候Crowley从后面抱住了他。Aziraphale听见Crowley的呼吸声从背后传来，他有一下没一下地蹭着Aziraphale的后颈。如果爱意有实体的话，它就像因为整理书籍在空气中浮动的小小尘埃，围绕在他俩身边，让人心里痒痒的。Crowley好像有话要脱口而出，Aziraphale甚至都听到了angel这个词的第一个音节。

但是最后Crowley什么也没说。

于是Aziraphale转身过来。只看了Crowley的神情一眼，他就笑了起来，Crowley看上去像是把要说的话硬生生地吞了回去。Aziraphale知道这是对的时刻了，于是他问：“你不打呼噜吧？”

“什么？”

“我只是觉得，或许你的车可以停进我家车库里。这样我出行挺方便的。”

“…然后？”

“我知道你送我回家之后会在书店楼下站一整夜，直到我熄灯。”

Crowley毕竟曾是恶魔，他很少为什么事情感到难为情。这可能是他人生中最接近脸红的一次。

于是Crowley就这么搬了进来。


	5. Chapter 5

宝宝性别揭晓派对上Anathema带了一大包婴儿的小衣服和小毯子。“这都是Agnes小时候用过的，都清洗消毒过了，你们都不用再买新的，宝宝会长得很快。”Newton不知道为什么没来。

Hastur送了一堆乐高，还是根本没有图纸随意搭配的那种，就好像他从散装的抽屉里随便抓了一把。

Crowley眉头一皱，毫不领情：“你什么毛病？你觉得几年之内我们用得到这个吗？”

Hastur理直气壮地说：“大人也可以玩啊，防止产后抑郁。而且我非常乐意看到你一不小心踩到乐高后痛苦的表情。”

“谢谢你，Hastur，婴儿早教是非常重要的。”在Crowley和Hastur打起来前，Aziraphale及时地表达了谢意。

但是Crowley的注意力已经被另外一个形状看上去像个喷壶的礼物吸引走了。

“等一下，这什么，谁送的？”他抖了抖袋子，里面掉出一份美德乐牌泵乳器的产品适用说明书，还有一张小卡片，上面写着：“来自你亲爱的老板，Gabriel。”

Crowley有如五雷轰顶。当然这是在他打开下一个礼物袋子之前，里面有全套的哺乳内衣和防走光毯子。里面附带的卡片上的签名他这辈子都不会忘，这个签名的主人Beelzebub以字号不一致、空格没对齐这样的理由多次拒签过他的工作报告。

Crowley把这些衣物翻过来倒过去地看。然后他发现这些衣物的牌子也都是美德乐的。

有什么零散的细节在Crowley脑海里串了起来，然后像烟花一样炸裂。

一周前。

亲子产品店的店员看到过很多看上去完全不靠谱的父母，但是这对身高差有点萌的伴侣肢体语言别扭得让人觉得他们才是小孩子。他们俩看上去好像互相嫌弃得下一秒就能直奔法院递交离婚申请书。最后他鼓起勇气走上前去询问他们有什么需要帮助的。

个子矮的、散发着生人勿近气息的那一方冷冰冰地打量了他一眼，告诉他：“孩子，这方面我懂得比你多。”

店员赶紧溜走了，他决定继续收拾货架，但其实他80%的精力都在留意观察这一对，以防他们在店里打起来。

“呃，我真的不知道为什么他们要给婴儿产品加香味。”Beelzebub露出了恶心的表情。

“那是因为你是苍蝇之王。”Gabriel一脸“你们地狱的人讲究真的多”，然后不耐烦地说：“我看婴儿奶粉就挺好的啊。”

地狱王子说：“你确定他俩不是母乳喂养？”

大天使毫不示弱：“你确定Aziraphale有母乳？”

地狱王子拿出杀手锏：“我建议你谨慎发言，如果你今晚想睡沙发的话。”

堂堂一介大天使瞬间哑口无言。

结账时店员欲言又止了好几次，然后他以微不足道的声音说：“孩子不是用来修补一段破裂的关系的...“

他刚说出口就后悔了，矮个子的顾客听到后动作一顿，抄起袋子提脚就走，高个子的一方勉强维持着杀人于无形的假笑，往收银台上拍了一张卡片之后也快步走出了店门。

店员拿起来一看，这是张已经过期的健身房会员卡。

他们逃出几百米远后确认没有人敢追上来，两个人都笑得上气不接下气。Gabriel拉了一把笑到地上去的Beelzebub说：“我把他们店里所有产品都变成了无香型。”

“你真的？”Beelzebub顺着Gabriel的一拉直接跳进了他的怀里，环住他宽厚的肩膀。尽管Beelzebub是个小个子但Gabriel还是重心不稳了一下。Gabriel有点丢脸地把Beelzebub拽了下来，但是下一秒他直接把Beelzebub整个人裹进自己大衣里，两个人就这么跌跌撞撞地走出了商场大门。

当然他们没有真的逃单啦，第二天去给他们收拾烂摊子（用的还是自己信用卡）的Hastur心里充满怨怼。结账完后他出门抬头一看，顺理成章地走进了对面的乐高店。


End file.
